1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricating and breather system for use in a horizontal-type engine or a vertical-type engine including a crankcase and a cylinder block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art type engines include a horizontal-type in which a crankshaft is disposed horizontally, and a vertical-type in which a crankshaft is disposed vertically. In the conventional engines, the crankcase and the cylinder block are different for each of the types, because of different conditions of the arrangement of a discharge passage for a blow-by gas produced in the crankcase and a return passage for oil separated from the blow-by gas and returned to the crankcase.
The different construction of the crankcase and the cylinder block in each of the types is inconvenient for providing a mass-produced engine, resulting in higher cost.